Projectors coupled to computers running presentation software are increasingly being used to present and convey ideas. A user typically relies on a mouse that is operated on a flat surface or other handheld device to control cursor position with respect to a presentation and control the presentation. The ability of a wireless handheld device that need not be operated on a flat surface to control cursor position over a presentation typically depends on whether camera optics in the handheld device can reliably capture cursor position on the screen to make accurate cursor position measurements. In scenarios where the handheld is moved rapidly or tilted at certain angles with respect to the on-screen presentation, the handheld's on-board camera optics may not be able to capture the displayed cursor position, or may only be able to acquire limited amounts of cursor positional information. As a result, the user may not be able to use the remotely coupled handheld device to reliably control cursor position on the presentation.